Madness: Project Nexus/armor
Equipment consists of wearable items in both Arena Combat Mode and by enemies in Madness: Project Nexus. There are four categories; Headgear, Eyewear, Face gear, and Body armor. Most equipment with low armor are for decorative purposes only. Each article of equipment carries a weight along with it, ranging from none to heavy. As of V1.6, there are currently 69 articles of equipment that can be purchased and worn in-game. Headgear "Cover up your skull with something your enemies can take aim at." Headgear offers the second highest amount of protection on average, first being Body armor. The following is a list of headgear in order from weakest-strongest, heaviest-lightest, common-uncommon. There are 21 different types of headgear. *Manhair 1: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Manhair 2: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Mohawk 1: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Mohawk 2: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Tiny Tophat: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Tophat: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Mad Hatter: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Bowler: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Fedora: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Headphones: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Desperado: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Der Offizier: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Ballcap: Armor-0.5 --- Weight- Light *Sweatband: Armor-0.5 --- Weight- Light *Leon Cap: Armor-0.5 --- Weight- Light *SWAT Cap: Armor-0.5 --- Weight- Light *Soldier Helm: Armor-2 --- Weight- Medium *Riot Helm: Armor-3 --- Weight- Heavy *Blast Helm: Armor-3 --- Weight- Heavy *Cadet Helm: Armor-3.2 --- Weight- Heavy *G03LM Scalp: Armor-3.2 --- Weight- Heavy Eyewear "They couldn't see your eyes before, but now you can be extra certain of it." Eyewear offers the least amount of protection on average, as it's mainly used for decorative purposes. The following is a list of eyewear in order from weakest-strongest, heaviest-lightest, common-uncommon. There are 21 different types of eyewear. *State Troopers: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Professionals: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *3-D: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Sir Eltons: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Hank Shades: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Radio Shades: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Krinkels Specs: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Blueblockers: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Dr. Horrible: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Uni-Visor: Armor-0.5 --- Weight- Light *Uni-Techs: Armor-0.5 --- Weight- Light *Bi-Techs: Armor-0.5 --- Weight- Light *Tri-Techs: Armor-0.5 --- Weight- Light *Pilot Junior: Armor-0.5 --- Weight- Light *Paintball Mask (1): Armor-0.8 --- Weight- Light *Paintball Mask (2): Armor-0.8 --- Weight- Light *Pilot Pro: Armor-1 --- Weight- Light *Scubaboy: Armor-1 --- Weight- Light *Goggles: Armor-1 --- Weight- Light *Iron Slab (Tricky Mask): Armor-1.2 --- Weight- Medium Face Gear "Take your inner badass to the next level with some sweet gob gear." Face gear offers the third highest amount of protection on average, but not beating the Eyewear average by much. Again, mainly decorative purposes. The following is a list of face gear in order from weakest-strongest, heaviest-lightest, common-uncommon.There are 11 different types of face gear. *Skimask: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Ninja Wraps: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Krinkels Scruff: Armor-0 --- Weight- None *Bandana 1: Armor-0.5 --- Weight- Light *Bandana 2: Armor-0.5 --- Weight- Light *Horsebox: Armor-0.5 --- Weight- Light *Breather (1): Armor-0.5 --- Weight- Light *Breather (2): Armor-0.5 --- Weight- Light *Breather (3): Armor-0.5 --- Weight- Light *Breather (4): Armor-0.5 --- Weight- Light *G03LM Guard: Armor-2 --- Weight- Medium Body Armor "Your head isn't the only vital point on your body that needs covering." Body armor offers the best amount of protection, with a few variations of different armor levels. The following is a list of body armor in order from weakest-strongest, heaviest-lightest, common-uncommon. There are 17 different types of body armor. Category:Madness: Project Nexus Category:Miscellaneous